The Unlikely Hero
by feelthemagic
Summary: When Gracie's seemingly perfect relationship seems to be falling apart with violent consequences, she seeks comfort with the unlikeliness of people, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Jason's hand tightened around Gracie's wrist and she winced in pain. He pulled her into his chest, and gripped her face with his other hand.

"Jason you're hurting me."

He ignored and pulled her up for a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hand released her face and her wrist, resting them easily on her back and waist. She relaxed into the kiss and broke away gasping for air.

"I would never hurt you. You believe me don't you?"

She glanced down at her wrist and nodded numbly.

"Next trip to Hogsmeade I'll take you for a big mug of Butterbeer and we'll spend the entire day together. It'll be just like the old days."

Gracie smiled, and leaned into him.

"We should get to class. Longbottom will be going mad if we miss another Herbology lecture."

He grasped her hand and pulled her down the hill, and with the wind blowing through her hair Gracie tried to figure out where her easy-going boyfriend had disappeared too.

They reached greenhouse 2 and walked inside to an already started class.

"Rider and Shipper, you're late."

"Sorry sir, we got caught up. Won't happen again."

They took their place at the nearest workplace and Professor Longbottom carried on his lecture on the world's deadliest plants and what to do if you fell into a trap using them. Jason caught Gracie's eye and winked, causing her to blush.

Their relationship had started and developed rather quickly, but that seemed to have been the case for many couples following the death and destruction that had followed during and after the Battle of Hogwarts. People had grasped onto what little love had been available, they were wanting to build a future out of happiness. Gracie had found hers with Jason, the resident misunderstood bad boy. He had lost his entire family during the purges that had come after Voldemort's defeat. Not all Death Eaters were happy with how everything had ended and especially those who lived in the middle of nowhere had no qualms in killing those who they felt were inferior. Jason watched as the Death Eaters butchered his family, and he had returned to Hogwarts understandably distraught but also angry. He had kept himself to himself, sat simmering in the library and the common room. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near him, the teachers had tried and failed to get through to him, but there was no talking to him, no getting through the anger and rage. Until Gracie had sat down by chance on the same table at the library, there had nowhere else to sit and she had a huge essay due for Professor Granger, and she needed the quiet.

They had sat for a week silently ignoring each other, then the notes started. Gracie had started them as a bit of a joke, not thinking that any thing would have come from it. But he began to send notes back, each one the more flirty than the last, and just when Gracie thought nothing would ever come from it, Jason had pulled her into a dark hallway and had kissed her long and deep. They had been inseparable ever since.

It had been great at the beginning, and as Gracie began to learn all about him, and the tragedy that had hounded his family and destroyed his life. He had opened up and they had become a solid couple. Gracie had fallen for him hard, but there was no getting around the fact that he scared everyone else. She had worked hard to make him seem less angry and less scary and they now had a close group of friends all who understood him. They were happy.

But after this summer, he had come back even angrier and there was something wound up and tense about him. Their interactions had become more and more aggressive, he had become forceful and she knew she should walk away, but there was something sad behind his eyes, something that reminded her of the boy she had fallen in love with.

They finished up in Herbology and had started their climb up to the castle, they had a free period, and Gracie had planned to grab a seat in the library and try to get on top of the ever mounting homework. Jason had other plans. Pulling her off the path, he led her into the Forbidden Forest and pushed her up against a tree.

"Jason, I really have to study, I'm so behind and we have all that homework due for Transfiguration. You know how Professor Granger gets if you miss an assignment."

He wasn't listening, his hands were roving down and around her waist. She was stuck between him and the tree. He started to nibble at her ear and neck, she let out an involuntary moan, he smiled against her neck. Gracie could see her free period disappearing before her eyes and she imagine the late nights she would have to make up for it. She pushed Jason away.

"You know I love our time together, but Jason I have to go. I have so much reading and essay writing, I just don't have the time."

She pushed past his arm and made towards the path again, intending to walk up to the castle. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back round so she was facing him. His face had changed.

"How dare you. I want to spend time with you and you blow me off."

"Jason. I have so much work to do. I would love to spend more time with you, but I have to get this done."

"Lies."

She didn't have time to raise her hand to protect her face. His fist came slamming towards her, and the impact knocked her to the floor. She scrambled away and found her way back to the path.

"Gracie, wait. I'm sorry."

The tears were streaming down her face and she could feel the area bruising. She knew that Madam Pomfrey could fix it with just a flick off her wand but their would be questions asked and even though he had hurt her she couldn't bear bringing any trouble his way. She went straight up to the Hufflepuff common room and into her four post bed, pulling the curtains closed for privacy. Pulling her compact out she started blotting at the already deep purple bruise on the side of her face, she got rid of most of the evidence just in time for her Potions class with none other than Professor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knew how he had survived. The Dark Lord had wanted him dead and even the golden trio had though him to have been past the hope of return. But nevertheless he was stood in front of the class cutting a severe silhouette.

Gracie made her way to the back of the class keeping her left side as hidden as possible. She avoided the empty spot she would have usually coveted next to Jason, instead choosing a single work bench in the corner at the back. Jason tried in vain to catch her eye, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. None of this Severus failed to notice. His sharp eyesight also picked up the purple bruise that the girl had tried so hard and failed to cover up.

He cleared his throat and began the class. All the while running through the possibilities in his head. It wasn't his problem, he couldn't get involved. It wasn't his place to get involved. He carried on lecturing the class and eventually told them to begin creating a simple paste to cure abdominal cramps. He watched as she gathered her ingredients, desperately trying to ignore him as he hounded her with what seemed to be apologies. As she headed back to her work bench Severus could have sworn he was her cry.

Gracie was trying her best to focus on the potion at hand. But he was in her peripheral constantly trying to get her attention. The tears had started when he had told her how sorry he was and they hadn't stopped yet. She looked down at the sludge in her cauldron. There was no redeeming it. She poured it out into the canister and readied herself for the onslaught of comments by the infamous potions professor. She wiped her eyes and brought her failed potion to the table at the top of the class. She winced as he cleared his throat, she dared not look up at him.

"See me after class."

She nodded numbly and started to walk back to her bench. It was never good if Snape asked to see you after class. Everyone knew that. Jason looked over to her nervously, his eye caught on the purple carefully hidden under makeup, his stomach sank. He was better than this, he knew he was but the anger and the rage had sparked out of nowhere, one minute he had been himself and the next the red mist had descended. He was going to lose her and he couldn't let that happen.

She packed her things away slower than the rest knowing that there was no rush. She had to wait for her punishment anyway. Jason left with one last look in her direction, Gracie managed to deflect it without a tear.

"Shipper, I expected better than what you presented today. What happened?"

"I'm not sure sir, I guess I'm having an off day."

He looked at her closely, saw how she was desperately trying to hide the bruising on her face.

"Well to make sure that this off day will never happen again, you will be joining me for extra tutoring."

Gracie's eyes shot up. Private lessons, on top of all the work she had piling, she opened her mouth to protest, but realised there would be no point. Once Professor Snape made up his mind about something there was no point.

"I'm sure you know best."

"I'm sure I do. I'll see you after the feast tonight. Shall we say 8 o'clock?"

Gracie thought about the pile of homework that was building up more and more by the second. It was an impossible situation. She nodded numbly and wondered how the day could get any worse, she picked her bag up hoisted it up onto her shoulders and made her way out of the classroom. She was going to have to head up to the library and try and get ahead on the pile. She would have to grab a small bite to eat and then run straight back to the library to get some more work done. She couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

"Gracie, is everything okay?"

Gracie jumped out of her skin.

"Jason, you scared me!"

He looked sheepish.

"You wouldn't speak to me in class. I thought I would wait and see if you would talk to me afterwards."

"Jason, I'm not ready to ta4lk to you about what happened yet. I have so much work I need to get done. Can we do this later?"

To her immense surprise he stepped back out of her way and let her pass.

"We'll talk later though?"

"Yeah as soon as I get ahead of some of this work."

He smiled as she walked away, he knew he would earn her forgiveness and they would go back to the way they were, happy.

With all the thoughts rushing through her head she sat down in a wooden chair and pulled out her books and scrolls. She set to work on the reading and essays only stopping for a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall, eating alone allowed her to be in and out and back up to the library in record time. She was almost done when it was time to head down to the dungeons and start her provate lesson with Snape. She loathed to put the work away especially when she was so close to finishing, but she wasn't one to argue with anyone let alone a professor.

She wandered down and knocked on the door of the classroom. Snape opened the door and gestured her inside. Gracie made her way to the nearest workbench and started to empty her book bag.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we would conduct these extra lessons in my private quarters, there are some things I need to take care off."

Gracie hesitated, private quarters were off limits to students. He seemed to notice.

"I apologise if I have made you feel uncomfortable. There are some potions that I cannot move but have need off in my rooms."

She nodded and packed up her things and followed him down the hall. She had no idea what she had expected his rooms to look like but they were light and airy, surprisingly so seeing as it was

down in the basement.

"I have installed magical windows, I spent far too long living in the shadows to carry on now."

Gracie smiled and stood awkwardly by the doorway.

"Please sit down, I'll just take my dose and we can get started."

He poured out a bright green liquid and down a shot in one, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat, the relief was instant and the tightness in his throat released all at once. The injury was one that would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

"Shall we get started?" Snape choked out.

Gracie nodded and took out her things.

"Are we starting with the adominal cramp paste?"

"How about something to get rid of bruises?"

She looked up at him startled.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret but tell me everything that has happened and why."

Completely shocked and stunned Gracie started telling the last person she ever though she would everything that had happened over the last couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Gracie took a deep breath and wiped the freshly formed tears from her eyes. Talking about everything had felt so raw, and she hadn't realised that everything had become too much to bear. Snape was looking at her with nothing but sympathy, she riled herself against any pity but was surprised to find none.

"Know that this isn't your fault or your responsibility."

She opened her mouth to respond.

"I know what you're going to say. That you love him and how can you give up on him."

She looked at him in surprise.

"But it's true. I don't want to give up on him."

"And I am telling you right now that the rage he is feeling is not your fault or responsibility." He repeated. "Do not waste your life chasing after a boy who does not treasure or treat you how you deserve to be."

"But when its good its really good."

"And when its bad, how bad does it get?"

Gracie couldn't bring herself to answer to admit that he was right. Snape looked at her, noticing the indecision on her face.

"How many times has he struck you? How many times has he blamed you for his violence? Do not mistake his apologies for love, they are guilt ridden and serve the sole purpose of making him feel better and you need to find your way out of the situation."

"But I don't know if I want to."

She cringed, expecting him to lash out with his words, condemn her for still believing in the angry boy she was convinced she could save.

"Well know that I will be here to help regardless of what you decide, but just for clarity, if you decide to stay in this relationship I insist on these weekly meetings, for my own sanity, to ensure that you are still holding up under everything."

Gracie couldn't think of anything to say, stunned she nodded.

"Why are you so invested in what happens to me?"

"Because I spent so much of my life surrounded by darkness and I allowed it to taint everything and everyone around me that it is time that I start giving something back."

"Are you glad you survived?"

Snape's eyes widened. Nobody had asked him outright before, and as he thought about the trials and the rumours and everything that had happened after his miraculous recovery he wasn't sure what to say.

"If I'm honest? I don't know." He replied, slowly. "I'm not sure I have found what I'm supposed to be living for yet."

She looked at him and the obvious scar on his neck and tilted her head to the side, it was disconcerting. Snape felt as though she had stripped him bare and was looking directly into his soul. No one had expected him to be so honest before, no one had ever asked him honestly. He coughed lightly.

"Well that's the end of this session, I'll repeat myself when I say my door is always open if you should need help at any time, and I expect you down here every week, same place same time."

Gracie gathered up her things, not sure how she should feel about all of this and headed to the door, before she left she turned to face him.

"You should be living for yourself, for the pure joy that there is breath in your lungs and wind in your face. Knowing that you have a tomorrow."

It was his turn to be dumbstruck, and he smiled slightly and gestured towards the door. She shrugged and left, shutting the door behind her. He sank down on the bed trying to figure out what he had gotten himself involved in. As he flopped backwards onto the bed, wincing slightly at the jolt it had sent through his neck he felt finally at peace.

Gracie left the dungeons and headed up towards the common room.

"Gracie, please talk to me!"

Jason had waited for her down by the dungeons, hoping to catch her before she headed to bed.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I want to talk to you, I want to sort this out, I want us to be okay!"

She pushed past him and carried on up the stairs.

"No Jason, you want you to be okay. You want me to make you feel better about everything that happened."

"No Gracie, no. I want to sort this out for us. I want us to be happy."

"How can I be happy Jason? How can I be happy when you fly off the handle and I end up getting hurt?"

They had finally reached the common room door and let themselves in using the password.

"I'll try to be better."

"Bruises don't heal overnight Jason, so please don't expect this rift between us to disappear that quickly. I need to reevaluate where we stand and what this relationship means for the pair of us. Because Jason, I'm not sure I can keep being your punch bag when things get rough."

He looked at her face, searching for any weakness, for any ploy to make her change her mind, to take him back and tell him it was going to be okay and that they were a united front again. But there was nothing but sadness.

"Please, Gracie."

"Jason, I need space."

For the second time that evening Gracie pushed past him and made her way up to her room, and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'll show you Gracie, I'll show you I can be better, I will, I promise you."

Gracie ignored him, and carried on walking into the bedroom. Drawing the curtains on the bed, she stopped and thought about what Professor Snape had said to her and the lengths he had gone to to ensure her safety. But her thoughts kept going back to Jason and she wondered whether she would ever be able to forgive him.

She wasn't sure. Maybe it was time to move forward rather than standing still.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Gracie woke the next morning with her brain muddled and confused, she hadn't slept well. Jason was swirling through her head and she could still hear Snape's words running in her ears. She could still feel the sting and bruise on her cheek from where he had struck her. He had seemed so sincere when begging her to take her back. But was it all worth it? Would this ever get better?

She swung her legs out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, and got ready for the day. It was the weekend and she wanted to get started on the huge amount of work that was slowly getting on top of her. Once dressed she grabbed her bag and headed off to the library with the hopes of getting an early breakfast on the way. Walking into the main hall she immediately realised what she had forgotten and her hands immediately went to the bruise on her face. Jason was sat down and immediately noticed, his skin paling. She suddenly felt a tingling across her skin and the pain and swelling had disappeared. She looked up at the main table and caught Snape's eyes, her eyes brimming with tears. He merely nodded as she took her place at a bench as far from Jason as she could manage.

Gracie ate her breakfast as quickly as she could and with nervous glances to those surrounding her. She was worried that everyone had seen the bruise and she wanted to get out of this situation as fast as she possibly could. Picking her bag up she slunk out of the room without a second glance back keeping her head down and not making eye contact with anyone else.

Jason had watched her walk in flaunting the bruise he had given her and rage had filled everything around him. What was she trying to do? Make sure everyone thought of him as a monster. He shouldn't have hit her but she didn't have to rub it in his face at every opportunity. He was going to shower her with gifts and love and prove to her that he was better than what she thought off him. But why should he? Why should he put himself on the line when she was readily making it so difficult for him? He pushed back from the table clenching his fists. He tried to reel back the anger but it was a flame that had already burning through everything he knew.

Snape had watched as Gracie had walked into the Great Hall, bruise out for everyone to see, and the realisation that she had forgotten something fundamental. He should have done this yesterday when she was down in his chambers, with a wave of his hand the bruise disappeared. She had looked at him with such raw emotion that it took his breath away, he barely had enough sense to nod. She had sat down with shame in her eyes, ate her breakfast and had walked out without a look back. Jason had watched her eat from the moment she had sat down with nothing but malice for the girl in his eyes. Snape had watched the rage build and mount into a violent reaction. He swept down the aisles of seats and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and as even took a step back as the boy whirled around on him.

"Oh Professor Snape, I thought you were someone else. Apologies."

"No worries, I just saw how upset you had become and wanted to make sure that it wouldn't go any further."

There was a hint of warning in his voice that made Jason's eyes widen.

"No of course not." He said. "I have some work I really need to get to, so if that's all I'll be going now."

The old Snape would have riled and fought Jason for the respect he thought he should have but he didn't have the strength to go there anymore. He just nodded, hoping that he had done enough to distract him from the rage he was feeling towards Gracie.

It hadn't.

Jason left the Great Hall, recognising that this wasn't healthy so walked around the gardens for a little while, trying to calm himself down, trying to tell himself that she hadn't done it on purpose that it was all a misunderstanding. But the rage wouldn't let him go, it kept stoking itself and growing and growing. By the time lunchtime came around he was uncontrollable. He stalked back up to the castle and went to sought out the source of his rage, and as if luck was on his side she was walking down the stairs at the exact time he walked through to the Great Hall. He schooled his features and waved his hand.

"Gracie, wait up!"

"Oh hi, Jason."

"Wanna take a walk?"

She looked towards the Great Hall, almost longingly.

"I was actually just about to have lunch, maybe later?"

"No, I think you're going to want to come on this walk."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the safety of the Great Hall. She looked back scared and desperately tried to pull out of his grip.

"Jason, you're hurting me. What is this about?"

He pulled her down the hall and into an empty corridor by the dungeons. It was dark and quiet.

"I don't know who you think you are, Gracie." He snarled.

"Jason, you're scaring me. Please, let's go and get lunch."

Without a moments warning a fist came whistling towards her face ricocheting her face off the smooth rock. She cried out and Jason shoved a sock into her mouth. He had planned this, her eyes widened with fear, as another fist went whistling into her ribs.

"You know Gracie, all I wanted was to love you. For us to be together as one and be happy. I thought that you would give me a chance to explain, to make things better but you didn't."

She shook her head, desperately trying to get his attention, to make him see that she was sorry anything.

"Well I'm just going to take what I want and see where that gets me."

He placed his leg in between hers and pulled them apart. He was pinning her to the wall with the weight of his body. She whimpered and started to resist, but it was futile, he was too heavy and she was too weak.

He started unzipping her jeans and pulling them down to her ankles, and she began to resist more powerfully, which ended with a sharp punch to the stomach which pushed all the wind from her body. Before she knew what was happening he had unzipped his trousers and shoved himself between her legs. She screamed against the sock in her mouth and sagged against his body as he thrusted in and out of her. He was soon finished and as she sagged in relief, his fist pummeled into her face, body and as she could feel the world going black she saw him disappearing into the dark.

What she did next even she didn't expect.


End file.
